Some lighting devices produce light that has a particular color. Controlling the particular color of the light provided by a lighting device enables use of the lighting device in various applications. One of the factors that may affect the color of light provided by a lighting device is the intensity of the light emitted by individual light sources or groups of light sources of the lighting device. For example, each group of light sources of a lighting device may emit a different color light that is combined with other colors of light from other groups of light sources to generate the particular color light provided by the lighting device. Typically, the intensity of the light emitted by a group of light sources is dependent on the power provided to the group of light sources.
A driver (e.g., an LED driver) is often used to provide power to the light sources of a lighting device. For example, a multi-output driver may have multiple power outputs that provide different levels of power to different groups of light sources to control the intensity of light emitted by each group. In some applications, a dimmer may be used to control the power that is provided by the multi-output driver to each of the different groups of light sources and thus to control the intensity of light emitted by each group. For example, multiple control outputs of a dimmer may be coupled to the multi-output driver to control the power supplied by the multi-output driver on each of its power outputs. However, because of compatibility issues between dimmers and drivers, different multi-output drivers are generally required for use with different types of dimmers that control power outputs of a multi-output driver. Thus, a solution that allows a single output driver to be used for providing power to multiple groups of light sources that emit lights that are combined to produce a particular color light is desirable.